bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie
Zmiana obrazków profilowych W tej sekcji odbywają się głosowania dotyczące zmian zdjęć profilowych postaci. Jeśli uważasz, że masz lepsze zdjęcie niż aktualnie znajduje się w profilu, stwórz nową sekcję. Jak głosować |} * Jeśli jesteś przeciwny, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ * Jeśli jesteś za, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ Jinta Hanakari (Stary wygląd) O11 Jinta.png|Aktualne. Ep33JintaHanakari.png|Propozycja 1. Ep65JintaHanakari1.png|Propozycja 2. Ep65JintaHanakari3.png|Propozycja 3. Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: Propozycja 3: Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra_Snapshot3.jpg|Aktualne. O215 Profilowe Ulquiorry.png|Propozycja 1. Niby gorsze ale za to postać nie jest taka obszarpana. Puzel (tablica) 18:51, lip 21, 2018 (UTC) Aktualne zdjęcie profilowe jest "żywsze", czy jakby to tam nazwać. Na aktualnym kolory są ostrzejsze, a proponowane zdjęcie jest takie meh pod tym względem. Adijanko (tablica) 21:37, lip 22, 2018 (UTC) : Z największą chęcią przyjmę inną propozycję, ale potrzebujemy innego profilowego dla Ulquiorry. Choćby z uwagi na to, że na aktualnym jest obtarty~ Rudbornn Chelute Rudobōn.png|Aktualne. O215 Chelute (A).png|Propozycja 1. O215 Chelute (B).png|Propozycja 2. Okej w gwoli ścisłości - z aktualnym profilowym nic wyjątkowo nie tak nie jest. Właściwie jedynym, co sprawia, że proponuję inne jest dość specyficzna maska Rudbornna. Moim zdaniem ukazany powinien być odrobinę z profilu, żeby dokładnie było widać, jak ta maska wygląda. Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: 18:53, lip 21, 2018 (UTC)Puzel (tablica) Adijanko (tablica) 21:37, lip 22, 2018 (UTC) - I co, nikt się nawet nie pochwali, dlaczego? :( Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Dordoniial.jpg|Aktualne. Ep151DordoniAlessandroDelSocaccio1.png|Propozycja 1. Ep151DordoniAlessandroDelSocaccio2.png|Propozycja 2. Propozycja 1: Puzel (tablica) 13:25, cze 3, 2018 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Puzlem - wyczerpał temat~ Propozycja 2: Uryū Ishida (Stary wygląd) Ishida Uryuu Episode 271.jpg|Aktualne. O342 Profilowe Uryu Ishidy.png|Propozycja 1. O342 Profilowe Uryu Ishidy, opcja 2.png|Propozycja 2. Propozycja 1: - Lepsze od aktualnego. Drugiej propozycji nie polecam. Adijanko (tablica) - Najlepsza twarz kłapouchego Puzel (tablica) 17:35, gru 31, 2017 (UTC) - Kłapouchy najlepsza postać z Kubusia Puchatka; wzór na całe życie <3 A profilowe też ładne, może być, bo lepsze od aktualnego~ Propozycja 2: Lisa Yadōmaru Lisa.png|Aktualne. O279 Profilowe Lisy.png|Propozycja. Propozycja: - Lepsze i ładniejsze Puzel (tablica) 19:49, gru 28, 2017 (UTC) - Puzel wyczerpał temat~ Adijanko (tablica) Gin Ichimaru Ep306_Profilowe_Gina.png|Aktualne. O297 Profilowe Gina.png|Propozycja. Propozycja: - Gin musi być uśmiechnięty. Puzel (tablica) 19:53, gru 28, 2017 (UTC) - Puzel ma rację - o ile aktualna jest jak najbardziej w porządku, dyskwalifikuje ją ten jeden mankament. Brak charakterystycznego dla Ichimaru wyszczerzu~ - To co wyżej Adijanko (tablica) Wonderweiss Margela Wonderweiss143-1.jpg|Aktualne O278 Profilowe Wonderweissa (A).png|Propozycja 1. O278 Profilowe Wonderweissa (B).png|Propozycja 2. Propozycja 1.: Propozycja 2.: - Obie propozycje wydają mi się lepsze od aktualnej, między innymi ze względu na naturalniejszą pozę i wyraz twarzy, lepiej ukazaną pozostałość maski czy zwyczajnie lepszy kadr. Jedynym mankamentem mogłoby być zakryte oko, ale w ten właśnie sposób wyglądają włosy Margeli - używanie tego jako argument przeciw byłoby jak specjalne wyszukiwanie zdjęcia, na którym widzimy oboje oczu Izuru. Jedyną wyższością tej wersji ponad propozycją pierwszą jest fakt, że pierwsza jest wykadrowaną grafiką, która jest już wykorzystana w artykule. Także ten~ - trudno się zdecydować, mając do dyspozycji 3 różne emocje przedstawione na obrazach, ale koniec końców ten wyraz twarzy wydaje mi się najbardziej naturalny dla Wonderweissa~ Kozakdowoza Najlepsza jakość. Puzel (tablica) 20:50, gru 21, 2017 (UTC) Shūkurō Tsukishima Ep353 Tsukishima.png|Aktualne O353 Profilowe Tsukishimy.png|Propozycja 1. Episode 349 Tsukishima.png|Propozycja 2. Ep 349 Fullbringer Tsukishima.png|Propozycja 3. Dobra, postawmy sprawę jasno. Obecne profilowe nie może zostać. Z nienaturalną pozą i głową ściętą na modłę starych profilówek z angielskiej wiki, aktualna wersja nadaje się mniej-więcej jak... pięść do nosa. Zasadniczy problem jest taki, że nasz dobry książę z przetłuszczonymi włosami, oddany fan nieistniejącej literatury pióra George'a Kiriana jest przy okazji najwyraźniej silnie uczulony na światło słoneczne, przez co praktycznie niewykonalnym jest znalezienie kadru, który będzie jednocześnie odpowiednio oświetlony, zrobiony z odpowiedniego profilu i spełniający wszelkie wymagania profilówki. Dlatego nalegam - zdecydujmy się na któreś z proponowanych trzech~ Propozycja 1.: - Przystojny chłopiec na ładnym kadrze? To się nie może nie udać. Adijanko (tablica) Propozycja 2.: Propozycja 3.: Kisuke Urahara Urahara Profile op1.png|Aktualne O127 Kisuke Urahara.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - nareszcie jakiś normalny, naturalny Kisuke... Choć na obecnym widać jego przepiękne oczy, to jednak propozycja prezentuje się o wiele lepiej~. Ta mina, ułożenie i jedno oko zakryte oddają cały jego złozony charakter, a chyba o to ostatecznie nam chodzi~? [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Tak, tak, TAK - ta grafika ma wszystko, czego nie ma obecna wersja. Głowa nie jest ucięta, rzut nie jest rodem zdjęty z paskudnych dowodów osobistych, a cień rzucany przez kapelusz jest taki, jaki być powinien. Cud, miód i sama słodycz, dokładnie takiego Kiszonka potrzebujemy~ <3 - Na propozycji kreska jest lepsza, a kolorystyka żywsza. Puzel (tablica) 16:30, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Yoruichi Shihōin Yoruichi ep 300.JPG|Aktualne Od189 Yoruichi.png|Propozycja 1. O127 Shihoin Yoruichi.png|Propozycja 2. Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg|Propozycja 3. Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: - Obecne z boku, strasznie mało ukazujące, mina rzadko spotykana. Pierwsza propozycja to wnerw konkretny, więc odpada, z kolei trzecia propozycja to szpiczasta twarz i straszny kadr. Propozycja 2 bije je wszystkie na głowy~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Jak wyżej, w proponowanym lepsza jest kolorystyka i kreska. Puzel (tablica) 16:31, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Wbrew popularnej niegdyś opinii, aktualne zdjęcie z pewnością nadaje się do wymiany. Wszystkie rzeczy, które są z nim nie tak, pokrywają się niestety z tymi, które służą na niekorzyść propozycji trzeciej. Osobiście przekonuje mnie również propozycja numer jeden, jednak nienaturalny wyraz twarzy... Cóż. Propozycja druga wydaje się być w porządku~ Propozycja 3: Zangetsu (moce Quincy) Ep236 Zangetsu.jpg|Obecne O233 Zangetsu (Quincy).png|Propozycja Propozycja: - O wiele lepiej przedstawia postać - profil i ukazanie całej twarzy. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:19, sie 3, 2017 (UTC) - O ile grafiki nie różnią się od siebie szczególnie w moim odczuciu, a grafiki o wiele gorsze od tej, którą ma teraz Dziadek Zbyszek wciąż wiszą jako profilowe, wydaje mi się, że to będzie dobra zmiana~ Rangiku Matsumoto, stary wygląd O221 Matsumoto.png|Obecne O212 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Propozycja 1 Ep339 Rangiku.png|Propozycja 2 - obecny kadr jest moim zdaniem najlepszy. Profil, mina, kolorystyka, kreska, nic tutaj nie jest nie tak~. Pierwsza propozycja jest groźna i nienaturalna dla tej postaci, z kolei druga ma tragiczne ujęcie, przez co cała twarz się zniekształca~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 1: - Rangiku w o wiele lepszej pozie, jest po prostu lepiej narysowana~ Puzel (tablica) 16:32, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Do pewnego stopnia zgadzam się z Crasherem. Do pewnego. Rangiku wbrew pozorom jest zadziorna i uparta, dlatego nie uważam, żeby wyraz twarzy w jakikolwiek sposób był nienaturalny dla tej postaci. Co innego libacja biesiada z sake, a co innego walka. A Bleach nie jest o biesiadach~ Aktualne zdjęcie nie jest złe. Prawda jest taka, że nie jest to jedna z tych profilówek, które wprost błagają o zmianę. Niemniej, subiektywnie stwierdzam, że ta propozycja jest lepsza. Również przez wzgląd na to, o czym pisał Puzel - kreska wydaje mi się bardziej wyrazista~ Cóż, kto co lubi~ Propozycja 2: Sōsuke Aizen O279_Aizen.jpg|Zgodne z planem. Aktualne~ O300 Profilowe Aizena (A).png|Propozycja 1. O300 Profilowe Aizena (B).png|Propozycja 2. - choć obecne nie powala, to w moim mniemaniu jest lepsze od propozycji. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 1: - Twarz i jej szczegóły są znacznie lepiej oddane. Puzel (tablica) 16:33, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Swego czasu na bw pojawiła się plaga profilówek podobnych do tej - ucięta głowa, kadr rzucony zupełnie z linii prostej. Od razu kojarzy mi się to z paskudnymi zdjęciami z dowodów osobistych, na których każdy wygląda jak kryminalista. Nie, żeby Aizen nim nie był - sęk tkwi w paru innych zdjęciach. Propozycja wydaje mi się lepsza jakościowo. Do tego - tak jak wspominał przedmówca - szczegóły, twarz oraz fryzura są znacznie lepiej pokazane. Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko zmiana jest niezbędna, ale i że to jest właściwy kandydat~ Propozycja 2: Sayori Sacchi profile image.jpg|Aktualne O172 Sayori.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Moim zdaniem lepsze pod każdym względem - ostrość, kadr, kolorystyka. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 22:43, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) - Obecnemu nic nie dolega, niemniej proponowana wersja wydaje mi się lepsza~ Do skatalogowania Obrazki zamieszczone poniżej trzeba skatalogować, czyli dodać do galerii postaci. Zdjęcie musi być dodane do wszystkich galerii postaci, które znajdują się na zdjęciu. Obrazki z anime DecipheringBeastSwords.png UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutou. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya odchodzi wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blokuje atak Kōgi. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senobzakura pomaga Byakuyi. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji kontra Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki ogląda uniform Orihime. Episode 51, Ikkaku & Iba Confront.jpg|Ikkaku kontra Iba. Ikkaku and Iba fight.jpg|Walka Ikkaku i Iby. Ikkaku & Iba - Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku gra z Ibą w kamień-papier-nożyce. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi zatrzymuje Suì-Fēng. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya ściga Kirę. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen i ranna Hinamori. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Kaname teleportuje Renjiego i Rukię. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen bez problemu zatrzymuje atak Komamury. Grand Fisher Arrancar3.jpg|Isshin ratuje Kona przed Grand Fisherem. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Rangiku-1-.jpg Nanao264.jpg Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo o Zangetsu.JPG Sentaro.jpg Bleach - 293 - Large Preview 02.jpg Dondochakka.png Oldman ready to fight.jpg Senna appears.jpg RoyalProcession.jpg Town in the sky.jpg Senna realizes her origin.jpg Kamishininoyari.PNG Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_04.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_17.jpg Nnoitra; Pesquisa.jpg Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg Unbenannt3.jpg Hyorinmaru1.jpg Haineko_treats_Narunosuke.png Haineko_protects_Narunosuke.png Haineko_Tries_to_Convince_Matsumoto.png Snapshot20090822190859.jpg AizenGinApproachesKeigoAndTatsuki.png Ginrei_and_yamamoto_prepare_to_seal_away_koga.png Bleach_-_302_-_Large_14.jpg UiT.jpg Ruri'iro Kujaku.JPG Bleach_-_302_-_Large_17.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_1.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_2.jpg YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg Ep84RitzRukia.png Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png Koga's Illusion Power.png YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg Kazeshini-Anime.jpg CannonBall.JPG Snapshot20090226151300-1-.jpg IbaKomamuraGrave.png Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg Kensei_mrocznie_się_uśmiecha.png KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg Hitsugaya Trains.jpg YumichikaGlowVines.png Mayuri_stopped_from_detonating.jpg InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg ShibariAnime.jpg Everyone In Capes.jpg Rizer Failed Punch.jpg E317_Nemu_notices_something_wrong.png Nanao_Hell_Butterfly_explodes_E317.png Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png Inaba_greets_Izuru_and_Nanao.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_enter_Senkaimon.png Ep310SaskibeWarnsThem.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_run_from_Kototsu.png E317_Mayuri_Kenpachi_Yachiru_Nemu_Dangai.png E318_Kon_bound_by_Inaba.png Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg Strength_Zaraki_Kenpachi.jpg Yammy_punches_Kenpachi.png Shunsui_attacks_Wonderweiss.png Sui-Feng_daje_prezent_Yoruichi.png Sui-Feng_gotowa_na_odciecie_reki.png Ep317UkitakeKyorakuHappy.png Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png Ichigo_appears_before_the_two_captains.png Kyoraku_meets_with_Ukitake.png Unohana and Chad.png Ukitake_Confronts_Central_46.png Nemu.jpg Nemu agonia.png Renji protects Uryu.jpg RENJIEXPLODES.jpg Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png Kon about to be eaten.png Kon_eyes_a_pretty_girl.png Kon_gets_hit_in_the_head_with_a_soccerball.png Episode315YachiruButterfly.png E316_Young_Hitsugaya_fighting.png Reigai_Isane_Reveals_Herself.png Komamura_Tries_To_Stop_The_Current.png Reigai_Kyoraku_Attacks_From_The_Shadows.png Yamamoto_Unleashes_His_Flames.png Ichigo_and_the_others_search_for_Nozomi.png Unohana_confronts_Inaba.png Inaba_explains_how_he_created_the_Reigai.png Ichigo and Rukia observe the Kototsu's regeneration.png Hitsugaya_approached_by_Kyoraku_and_Ukitake.png Byakuya_and_the_others_emerge_from_the_Senkaimon.png Ichigo_arrested_by_the_other_Shinigami.png Rangiku_and_Nanao_make_their_way_through_the_Dangai.png Rangiku_finishes_the_cleansing.png The_captains_assemble_before_Yamamoto.png Retsu Danku.png Inaba_realises_Uryu_is_a_Quincy.png Inaba_towers_over_Uryu.png Uryu_compares_Inaba_to_Mayuri.png Uryu Chats With Kon.png Inaba_greets_his_Reigai_army.png Reigai-Rangiku_opens_the_Senkaimon.png Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png Renji_and_Rukia_surround_the_Reigai.png The Green Haired Man.png Yamamoto_Clears_Away_Bushogama.png Ep318YoruichiReigai.png Yoruichi surrounded by Byakuya's Shikai.png Yoruichi_halts_the_Reigai_advance.png Ichigo_Amagai_Final_Clash.png Uryu arrives too late.png Senkaimon Opens.png Yammy_is_bound_by_Renji_Bankai.png Rangiku_and_Nemu_fall_into_the_river.png Inaba_during_Project_Spearhead.png Shuhei_and_Omaeda_come_up_with_a_plan_whilst_fleeing.png Rukia_explains_Project_Spearhead.png Ukitake_pleads_his_case.png Search_for_Nozomi_continues.png Urahara_picks_up_Mod_Soul_data.png Mayuri's Thought Vial.png Yamamoto_remembers_his_fight.png Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png Kisuke_briefs_the_captains.png Inaba_manipulates_time_around_the_Shinigami.png Unohana nullifies the Reigai's Kido.png Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png E330_Toy_lion_breaks_apart.png Hitsugaya_runs_across_Seireitei.png Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png Ep323KonTiedToTree.png Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png Amagai i kapitanowie.jpg Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png Hisagi_blocks_Hitsugayas_Ice.png Reigai_Komamura_knocks_his_opponents_away.png Yamamoto_Burns_Reigai_Byakuya.png Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png Ep334Watching.png Ep334PillPop.png Urahara Kisuke.JPG Inaba in the Cleaner.png Inaba_prepares_to_fuse_with_Nozomi.png Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png E334Ryuujinjakka_vs_Raiku.png Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png Ichigo bound to the floor.png Odc.209_Przebity_Kensei.png Shunko Yoruichi.png Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png Sode_no_Shirayuki_protects_Rukia_from_Toju_pair.png Ep332Explosion.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png Ep333Fire.png Ep333InabasAttack.png Ep334KonBound.png Golondina.jpg Yumichika5.jpg Komamura injured.png Gin Impales Aizen.jpg RangikuWoundedByGin.jpg Aizen cut Gin.JPG Zaraki i Byakuya.jpg Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg Gin Activates His Kill Technique.png Ep466 Kiyone.png Profilowe Pary Tōjū.png Aizen defeats Rose and Komamura.png Ichigo i Rukia vs Ikkaku i Renji.png Obrazki z mangi Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png Chad attacaks Ichigo.png Obrazki z gier GIFy